Project Nova/Intel
Summary The 3 Intel documentation collected from Project Nova details development and use of Nazi super-weapons, back-ground origin of NOVA 6 and Dimitri Petrenko's biography. DOCUMENT 1 CB/1-0106 CLASSIFIED DOCUMENTATION CIA: HG6654:78:12223 DATE: August 12, 1948 MEMORANDUM TO: John Abrams, Chief Analyst (OSA/DI) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Jnr. Analyst (OSA/DI) SUBJECT: Initial Overview of German "Wunderwaffe" Program and associated Analytical Recommendations. Dear Sir, Per your request, please find enclosed the analysis team's initial overview of German "Wunderwaffe" Program and team recommendations based on said coverage. Enclosed in this packet, please find the following items: # (HIGH PRIORITY) Analysis of the "Uranium Club", a German nuclear energy project whose purpose was to weaponize nuclear fission technology (this project was disbanded in 1942 as a means of diverting more funds to the German war effort). # Analysis of the Aggregate Rocket series, with particular emphasis on the A9-A12 models, all of which were designed for the purpose of transporting heavy loads (i.e., satellites) into low Earth orbit. Of particular note is the A-4 (later reclassified as the V-2 rocket), the most successful of the Aggregate series and the first projectile to reach space. # Analysis of rocket-propelled aircraft with the focus on the DFS 228 and 346, proposed rocket-powered aircraft that would culminate in the development of a supersonic reconnaissance planes. # Analysis of the Rocket U-Boat, a submarine designed to carry and fire ballistic missiles. # (LOW PRIORITY) Analysis of Extreme Tank design with a focus on the pre-prototype super-heavy Landkreuzer P1500 Monster, a 1,000-ton tank that would act as a transport for the 800mm Schwerer Gustav artillery gun (the largest ever fired). # (LOW PRIORITY) Analysis of the rumored Die Glocke device (heretofore known as "The Bell") purported to be anything from an anti-gravity propulsion system to a time machine. Nothing yet can be confirmed; however a statement from Agency case office Chase Rettland details his interrogation of a low-level research assistant who claims he saw a "mirror device that allowed the viewing of images from the past". The subject of the interrogation died of unknown causes shortly after providing his statement. # RECOMMENDATION: Move all recovered Wunderwaffe assets (both material and human) to U.S-controlled facilities for the purpose of research & developement ASAP. Analysis is ongoing and a deeper report will be forthcoming no later than 28 Aug 1946. Any additional information you may require regarding the Wunderwaffe Program will be made available upon request. Sincerely, Ryan Jackson Jr. Analyst (OSA/DI) DOCUMENT 2 PROJECT NOVA DATE: February 22, 1968 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) '' FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA)'' SUBJECT: Background on Origins of Nova 6 Recent HUMINT from assets working in Moscow provides insight on how the Soviets acquired from the German Wunderwaffe program both the base NOVA 6 compounds and the German scientist Fredric Steiner, the architect of the NOVA 6 program (Steiner profile, dated 14 April 1967, attached in TAB A). In 1945, our British counterparts in MI-6 inaccurately (or falsely) reported that the original Nova 6 test site located outside of the municipality of Cottbus on the border of Poland was destroyed under heavy bombing. Reports from the time indicate that the Nova 6 compound was transported on the Elbe River to the North Sea where it was moved to a freighter for transport to an unknown location. MI-6 goes on to report that the freighter ship was destroyed on direct orders from Winston Churchill and everyone on the ship was killed in the resulting explosion. However, we now know that at the minimum Dragovich, Kravchenko and Steiner escaped with samples of the gas and headed back to Moscow (full MI-6 report with redaction in TAB B). The team's investigation believes what ensued next was the Soviet resurrection of the German Nova 6 Project. According to our sources, it wasn't until 1959 that Dragovich was able to convince key party members of the necessity for a non-nuclear plan to defeat the United States should global conflict ignite. '' ''The notion of Mutually Assured Destruction has been enough to keep the Soviets from attempting first strike nuclear launch against the United States. However, with sleeper agents in place across the nation and a readily available cache of Nova 6 thanks to the efforts of the front company GKM, the Soviets could, conceivably, disrupt both American industry and government in order to accomplish a swift and effortless invasion of the United States. DOCUMENT 3 TOP SECRET DATE: November 1, 1963 MEMORANDUM TO: Richard Kain (ADDO/SAD) FROM: Ryan Jackson, Chief Analyst (APLAA) SUBJECT: PETRENKO, DIMITRI PLACE OF BIRTH: NATIONALITY: Russian/Caucasian D.O.B: 8/1/1923 AGE: 22 HEIGHT: 6'0" BUILD: Average WEIGHT: 185lbs EYES: Brown HAIR: Brown SUMMARY PROFILE: Dimitri Petrenko served as a private in Russia's 3rd Shock army from 1941 to 1945. Firsthand accounts seems to suggest he was a soldier of some repute, with rumors implying he was integral in driving the occupying German forces from Stalingrad in 1943. What is known for certain is that Petrenko survived the war. Recently acquired Soviet medical files detail the wounds he sustained in the battle of Berlin and his treatment in a Russian field hospital located on the outskirts of the city. Over a 2 month period, Petrenko defied his doctor's prognosis by making a full recovery. Upon leaving the hospital, Petrenko did not return to Russia. Instead he was assigned to the Soviet Occupation Forces in Berlin from July to August of 1945. His last documented assignment was to "Unit 45", a Soviet special projects team under the command of Major GENERAL NIKITA DRAGOVICH. Of note is Petrenko's relationship with Viktor VICTOR REZNOV. There are a number of parallels i their respective service records, most notably the assignment to Unit 45. (Partial service record, medical history, and profile enclosed.) Gallery BO_PN_Image1.png|V-2 Rocket. BO_PN_Image2.png BO_PN_Image4.png BO_PN_Intel_CloseUp1.png|First Intel document. BO_PN_Intel_CloseUp2.png|Second Intel document. BO_PN_Intel_CloseUp3.png|Third Intel document. Project Nova intel.jpg|Full intel dossier. Intel Locations *'Intel No. 19': (1/3) This Intel is located on a desk on the second floor near a pile of papers and a lantern in a two story building seen in about halfway through the mission. *'Intel No. 20': (2/3) This Intel is in a hangar with a rocket in it. It is in the right corner of the building in an office. *'Intel No. 21': (3/3) Before exiting the ship at the end of the mission, after fighting through Russian and British forces, make your way to the deck of the ship, before going up stairs look to your right, the Intel will be on top of a pallet. Intel_1_Project_Nova_BO.png|Intel No. 1 Intel_2_Project_Nova_BO.png|Intel No. 2 Intel_3_Project_Nova_BO.png|Intel No. 3 Trivia * The first Intel document is the oldest document throughout the entire game, published just after after WW2 in 1948, unlike other Intel documents which are published post late 1950's. ** It even acknowledges the O.S.A instead of the modern-day C.I.A, and Ryan Jackson is noted to be ranked only as a Jr. Analyst at the time. * The "Die Glocke" ''Device (translation: "''The Bell") may be a very likely reference to the MDT present in the Call of Duty: Zombies storyline, as it is indeed both shaped similar to a bell, allows teleportation, time travel and viewing of images from the past. * Viktor Reznov's name in the third Intel document is misspelled as "Victor" instead of "Viktor". Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Intel